Debreifing
by ASteadfastHeartofGold
Summary: …I hear beeping. Beeping. And this beeping I know. It's an Eggman robo—WHOA!    Okay slugging it after opening my eyes didn't work. My arm was kinda…kept in a cast. And close to my side, too. If it wasn't for this Egg Brute, I would've fallen off my bed! …Wait.     An Egg Brute helped me? - In Sonic's Point of View.


A/N: A role-play inspired oneshot; where Sonic was heavily injured against a Dark Super Hedgehog!Eggman. Roleplaying on Tumblr can get so strange, yet so interesting~

* * *

My head, my head, _my head._ Black was all I could remember as he spindashed into me and everything in me just…left. No pain. No Super. No power. I passed out, I think. And now I was…awake? Wasn't sure. All I could see was that…remaining black.

My head was killing me. And I was on a bed. Since when was I on a bed? Last thing I remember was smacking into the concrete. Ugh, I wasn't even entirely awake yet. What woke me up?

…I hear beeping. Beeping. And this beeping I know. It's an Eggman robo—WHOA!

Okay slugging it after opening my eyes didn't work. My arm was kinda…kept in a cast. And close to my side, too. If it wasn't for this Egg Brute, I would've fallen off my bed! …Wait.

An Egg Brute helped me?

"A—APOLOGIES, SONIC. BUT DOCTOR EGGMAN WANTED ME TO DISCUSS THINGS WITH YOU."

Oh, him again? Great. What did he want now? Was I in one of his bases? To be beaten up more? Lab hedgehog? What? Sure, the mood could've been easy to blame on my lack of sleep on how frustratingly tired I was, but… that fight. Augh. Was he out of his form, too? Or was he waiting to kill me?

"Discuss _what,_ you bag of bolts?"

"PLEASE..GO EASY ON THE INSULTS. I…ONLY EXIST TO SERVE AND HELP YOU, AT THE MOMENT."

…Okay. That was new.

"…Help me with _what?_" The robot gave me a smile. The best way he could, anyway.

"WHY, THE REASON YOU'RE HERE, OF COURSE!"

"And _what_ am I here _for?_" I crossed my arms. I had my blanket around me as I continued to lie on my bed, and the Egg Brute stripped it right off.

Bandages. Everywhere. Ankle, leg, arms, chest. Every single scrape, bruise, injury I had from that fight… treated with rather..expert doctor care!

"Why'd he do this?" I shout with shock. Surprise. I actually pick at a bandage as the bot gives me the debriefing; and I look at the cast when he was done.

"I'M SORRY, SONIC. BUT THAT REASON IS CLASSIFIED." Yep. That's his debriefing.

_"What?"_

"THE…REASON IS CLASSIFIED, SIR. I'M SORRY. FOR AN EGG BRUTE-MEDI MODEL LIKE ME TO BE UNABLE TO ACCESS THAT DATA FILE, IT MUST BE VERY SECRET." The robot gave me a nod as I sigh and my head continues to throb in my oncoming exhaustion.

"Ugh… then what DO you know?" I said; rubbing the top of my head.

"THAT…YOU ARE HERE ON THE EGG CARRIER 5.7," I love how his own bot gets the number wrong, "TO HAVE YOUR INJURIES TREATED, YOUR HEALING MONITORED, AND HEALTH RESTORED. ONCE THAT'S BEEN CONFIRMED BY MY ABOVE MASTER, HE WILL RELEASE YOU."

"So after a fight where I had my life on the line, he pulls this?AUGH!" I fall back onto my bed; the metallic springs groaning under me as the robot finally notices my current health state.

"Y—YOU SEEM TO BE EXHAUSTED TO THE POINT OF FRUSTRATION. DID I COME AT A BAD TIME?"

"N—No, don't think that! I just… ugh.." I cover my head with a pillow. "I don't get it! Why GIVE me these injuries, and then HEAL THEM?"

"THAT…REASON IS CLASSIFIED, SIR."

"I know, I know…Guess I'll talk to him in the morning."

"…SONIC, IT IS 11:11 AM."

"What? …Augh! How long was I out?"

"13 HOURS AND 15 MINUTES." Dang, these guys were specific. I sigh and roll on my bed again; getting the pillow off my head and back under my non-casted arm.

"So. How well-made are ya, Nurse Toy?"

"PLEASE STOP WITH THE INSULTS. THE NAME I HAVE GIVEN MYSELF IS TO-BI. PLEASE CALL ME THAT, SONIC."

"Alright, fine. Tobi. How well-made are ya?"

"I…DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE QUESTION."

_"What's my condition?"_ I say with the exhaustion again. A light in it's eyes scans me; hypnotizes me and paralyzes me with it's sight. And I shook it off a second after. What was—? It's head spun; and he spilled out the information—Did I just give a toy a gender?

"CUTS FROM GLASS: 15% HEALED. BRUISES: 10% HEALED. FURTHER MINOR CASUALTIES: 0% HEALED. ARM: CASTED; SNAPPED BACK INTO PLACE. 15% REPAIRED. MENTAL SITUATION: THROBBING HEADACHE FROM DUAL ENERGIES. EXHAUSTION. FRUSTRATION FROM ENVIRONMENT, STRESS, AND MULTIPLE OTHER CAUSES."

Whoa… I was impressed! But then again, we've got a robotic doctor in the house. …Somewhere.

"REMEDY: SLEEP."

"Nice—!"

"SONIC, YOU MUST SLEEP." Wait, what? Was he really going to force me to sleep now? The robot proceeds to storm out and go to the door.

"REST IS THE BEST FOR YOUR CURRENT STATE OF RECOVERY. GOODBYE." And the door slammed shut. I sigh as I look around my metal room. Wasn't TOO Eggman-ish.. and I had a window. Some food on the table as well… did Orbot cook it or did Eggman cook it?

My head was throbbing again; I look to the spotless floor, (Cleaning bots) and see my reflection.

…The robot didn't even bother to mention the nice, red marks from when he tried to_ choke me to death._ I end up catching myself suddenly coughing. Great. Well, now I'm scarred. Oh well.

My head was killing me. I don't think there's much more I can take into account.

So, I grab my blanket back, fluff up my pillow, and curl up under the black sheet to hide myself away from the environment I'd most likely be in thanks to him WINNING for once. Not so I could be healed.

I….I'll confront him when I see him next…

…Maybe….

Zzzzz…..

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it as much fun as I had writing it! Even if it didn't end up role-play canon!


End file.
